Dishonored
by CarolinaT
Summary: Sir Charles Carmichael was the former renowned protector of the Emperor himself, and the beautiful Lady Sarah Walker, the heir to the throne. Framed and imprisoned for the Walkers' murder and her kidnapping, he works to avenge the emperor, save the only heir,(which may be the love of his life), and clear his name, with the help of mysterious insiders he must learn to trust.


**Author's Note: So, free from college I give you a story based off one of my favorite games/franchises, and I just had to write something up. Truthfully, I had saved this up at least a month, I'm not sure how well non-players can relate. Dishonored is a great story, for those who haven't checked it out. Chapters will be pre-written and released so it should be steady…Apologies for my absence, college is too busy. **

**Backstory: So it's set in the industrial period in an empire called "Dunwall", and there is an ongoing plot to kill the emperor-(Jack Walker), and his daughter-(Sarah Walker). The time period is mainly undecided, but there is major technology around. Think of "Victorian age steam punk". That's the idea. Anyway, this could be a total disaster. Let's see: **

**End Note: So one of my beta's told me that they are reading another story just like it here, by Dettiot- I just read that (it's awesome), and I swear they're nothing alike as far as story time, maybe setting. Sorry! **

**~~~~~~~ Dunwall Castle and Docks: 6:00 PM, May 10****th**

"He's returning, he's returning!" Hushed whispers no louder than mice could be heard throughout the castle's courtyard. The suspects of the small ruckus were the usual ones: the ladies of the castle, the "nobility" that were lucky enough to remain as residents of the grounds. There were ladies Hannah and Carina gossiping amongst themselves in the lush courtyard gardens, near the dock entrances. They wished to be the first to lay eyes upon the royal protector, who'd been sailing to isles far and near, doing the Emperor's bidding.

"Isn't he due on the twelfth?" Hannah recalled in a hushed tone, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at her. Once she'd confirmed that it was just her and Carina, she smoothed out her dress a little, taking in a deep breath.

"I think so, but who cares?" Carina smirked. "He's the only man in this damned castle who isn't a complete chore to look at."

"What about our new spymaster?" Hannah pitched in, hushing Carina. "What was his name….Lord Shaw?"

"No no…" Carina clicked her tongue; an un-ladylike move, but tolerable, considering that they were alone. "He's much too stiff and dull…it'd be like courting a plank of driftwood."

Hannah reserved her chuckle, standing up straighter as the front gate opened, the royal guard marching in first, followed by the spymaster and Sir Charles himself. The ladies found their eyes glued to him as he approached. He'd taken care to shave himself and have hair cut cleanly before arriving. _The heiress would be sure to notice that, _Carina noted. Speaking of the heiress; she was nowhere to be found. The ladies thought she'd already be by Carmichael's side.

The two were close companions, though always reserved with one another. Carmichael taught her to fight; she was almost as skilled as him. He'd taught her everything he knew in hopes that if there was ever a rare case in which he wasn't able to defend her, she could fend for herself until aid came. But she exceeded his expectations. She was a world class "soldier".

Sir Charles passed the two, sparing them a quick smile of greeting and apology as he passed, unable to do more, as he was engaged with the spymaster himself.

Carina could only hear a faint sliver of their conversation. "What were your findings, then?" Shaw's smooth voice began.

"Nothing…no one has heard of any sort of conspiracy."

"And you're two days early…." Shaw noted, glancing away for a moment.

"Fair winds…" Charles shrugged; a common saying though almost no one used sails anymore.

"Right…well, good to have you back." He coughed awkwardly as the two entered a small archway outside.

Charles froze in his boots, the sight before him made his heart skip a beat. There she was; his own Lady Sarah Walker, his incentive for returning alive, or doing anything at all. She'd changed, since he last saw her. She was at a fair and young age, she wasn't a child, but a lady. She had grown up alongside him, and he'd never missed her face so much in all his life. She was like an angel; her hair was up in a loose but beautiful bun nonetheless, and she was dressed in a simple dress. She never cared much for dresses, she'd preferred to fight him in something much more casual like jeans or pants and a vest…but she left him breathless either way. She was dressed up for his arrival.

He watched as she allowed him to bow before her, keeping everything strictly professional and curt under the supervision of the spymaster himself.

"The Emperor awaits your presence in the right garden." The spymaster spoke through gritted teeth and turned sharply on his heel, leaving the two in complete privacy. She was trusted to be left alone with her personal guard of many years.

"Chuck…" Sarah smiled fondly, feeling a certain rush when he hugged her tightly, closing her eyes. "You're back…."

"And you're six months more beautiful…" It slipped before Chuck could contain it. He wanted to berate himself for speaking to her on such frank terms. She looked angelically at him with blue eyes that he couldn't resist. He was back.

She smiled instead, her eyes simply thanking him as she took a single step back to look at him. Then, as the sun hides behind the clouds abruptly, her smile was gone. "What's the news, Chuck?"

Chuck leaned back a moment, taking a breath. "I've searched everywhere…there are no signs of conspiracy against your father or the throne." He announced.

Sarah grinned again, feeling relief. The attempt on her father's life had shaken the family; it was good to see that it was backed by idle threats. "He only sent you because your our most trusted man…"

The two began to walk, feeling a sort of tension in the air. It was a good feeling, it made her stomach flutter and his heart race. "Have you practiced while I was away?"

She nodded. "They brought in new pistols…which I had good reason to use." The last part was said with an undeniable hint of annoyance.

"Why?" He froze, tense. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The worry in his tone made her smirk. "Yeah…but I wish you were there to have seen it…"

"What?" Chuck couldn't take it any longer.

"Lord Daniel Shaw stood right here…" she nodded to her left, "Got down on one knee….and proposed to me."

Chuck's jaw dropped. "You're betrothed?"

"I said no, Chuck. Keep up." She replied, unable to conceal her smile as she saw the small hints of relief; his shoulders dropped, he let out a breath.

"But your father isn't easing up on that aspect?"

"No…He wants me to marry soon." Sarah replied, eyes out to sea.

"And to who?"

"Lord Shaw…" She admitted wearily.

Chuck felt a brick drop in his stomach. "And you've explained that you have no interest?"

"Who says I don't?" She teased.

When she rendered Chuck speechless, she cracked a beautiful smile. "Just kidding."

"While I'd love to stay here and take your torment, I _do _have a meeting with your father."

She held out her hand, and he smiled, escorting her to the garden where her father was waiting.

"Charles…" Her father smiled heartily, extending his hand out for a firm handshake, which Chuck accepted after his formal bow. "I've heard your good news….and I thank you." He motioned for the guards to leave. What was to follow was confidential.

"My pleasure, sir."

Sarah watched the two, leaning back against a pillar.

"As you know, the castle, and I myself…..we are at ease, now that you've returned."

Chuck heard a rustle from thick bush behind them, but Jack shook it off. "It's been windy these days….now, I expect you'll return to your usual-"

The rustling ended abruptly as four figures, clad in black came forth. Two from the roof tops of the nearest building, one from the bush and another from behind Sarah. Like lightning they moved, gagging the two royals and Chuck as he drew his sword, turning to fight his attacker. The attackers were ready, drawing Jack's personal pistol and aiming it for Chuck, while another wrestled with Sarah as she struggled to break free.

Chuck felt his head spinning, losing his vision as he felt in immensely excruciating pain form in his right hip area. He'd been shot. He felt so inferior, so stupid as he realized that the bastard Shaw had indeed drugged his drink when welcoming him back. He felt his eyes get heavy as he fell back, moaning in pain. He then witnessed something he could never erase from his mind, something that was to stay with him until he was no more. He saw them take the dagger and stab Walker repeatedly, his daughter watching helplessly as her screams were muffled.

Chuck saw Jack fall lifelessly to the ground, his clothes beginning to become heavily stained with his own, thick, ruby colored blood. It quickly stained the floor, as Chuck's last coherent thoughts were of Sarah. He turned his head just enough to see men drag her away, gagged and hurt, crying. He tried so desperately to get up. He reached for a weapon- anything, but found only the bloody knife that Jack was struck with. He picked it up weakly, in a pathetic, desperate attempt to throw it at Sarah's now distant attackers. He failed.

He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he saw that only a few minutes had passed, but he was surrounded by the ladies, gasping in horror while Lord Shaw and the guard surveyed the area.

Shaw bent over, a gun to Chuck's head. "This is sick, Carmichael." He spat, the maids and guards nodding in agreement. Chuck found no way to respond. He was a living corpse.

"And look! He tried to shoot Chuck before he fell to this…." He picked up the dagger. "This weapon of…..cruelty." He shook his head sorrowfully. "And lady Walker!" He cried, feigning anguish well. "She's been taken…."

He turned to the small audience who couldn't believe their eyes. "I swear to you all….we _will _find the meaning of this, and we will find our heiress…. and for those who are responsible…." He turned to Chuck. "Execution awaits."

"What should we do with him, sir?" A guard asked unsurely, obviously frightened at the scene.

"Throw him in the jail….let the doctor their deal with his wound. Make sure he lives….we aren't done with him yet…"

Chuck felt his eyelids burn as he closed them, falling into what seemed like an eternal sleep.

**Note: Short, I know. Let me know: Too hard to follow without knowing the backstory….? Too unrelated? Thanks for reading and please review, tell me why it sucked at least! **

**See you guys soon. **


End file.
